


Cruising

by kethni



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mental Health Issues, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: ‘According to you people everyone I ever worked with is “toxic.” Except for Richard.’Marjorie nodded. Catherine thought about it.‘Kent’s probably okay,’ she said. ‘He was always nice to me.’





	1. Gary

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous who requested "Selina post her presidency going sailing with Kent." It was originally much shorter but CrazyMaryT suggested expanding it.

She closed her eyes. A slow, deep breath in. A long, slow breath out. The white sun warmed the edges of the icy air. The cashmere of her sweater trapped warm air against her skin. She stretched out her arms.

The engine thrummed beneath her. She heard the water churning. The scent of his aftershave was a note amid the aroma of the river and the fuel.

A slow, deep breath in. A long, slow breath out. She flexed her feet. The coolness of the deck was seeping through her jeans.

_Jeans_. Six months ago, if you’d suggested that she wear jeans then she’d have laughed in your face. Actually, she’d have stepped aside and let Gary do his worst.

They had the temerity to call her “emotionally comprised” just because losing the presidency was difficult. Anyone would have been _disappointed_. It was just because she was a woman. When she’d fired Gary, he threw a massive temper tantrum. At least, that’s what Kent said. Obviously, he had to be the one to tell Gary.

‘You’re supposed to be relaxing.’

‘I _am_ relaxing.’

‘I can hear you grinding your teeth,’ Kent said.

She opened her eyes. The sky wasn’t a clear blue and the world wasn’t quiet and peaceful. There were ragged clouds and plane vapour trails clogging the sky. There were assholes on boats put-putting around the river.

Selina sat up. Kent was in the cabin doing God knows what with the instruments.

‘I was thinking about Gary,’ she admitted.

She heard him sigh.

‘Doctor Crane was very clear,’ he said.

‘I know, I know. Gary is co-dependant,’ she grumbled.

‘You and Gary,’ Kent said. ‘Co-dependence requires two people at a minimum. It’s a very unhealthy relationship.’

Selina groaned. ‘I said I know.’

Kent turned to face her. ‘He enables your worst impulses and encourages self-destructive behaviour.’

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘He’s not a fucking Svengali.’

‘Oh no, you do terrible things all by yourself,’ Kent said. ‘But he eggs you on.’

Selina stuck her tongue out at him. ‘Maybe I like doing terrible things. You ever think about that?’

‘Frequently.’

He smiled. Not the cold, forced smile she’d seen so many times at work. This was the real smile. A little bit shy, a little bit nervous, but completely genuine and warm.

She wandered over, stood on her toes, and planted a small kiss on his cheek. ‘You enabled me too you know.’

‘Offering strategic advice on political issues is in no way the same as flushing away your medication or lying to Catherine about your mental state.’

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘They were making me fat.’

‘Not a side effect of that medication,’ he said lightly.

It was an old argument. She put her hand on her hip. ‘And Catherine was being in a pain in the ass.’

‘Sure,’ he said.

There was a burst of sound as another boat drifted past.

A group of people shouted and waved. Selina waved back.

‘At least people still love me.’

‘They thought you were Tina Fey,’ Kent said.

Selina snorted. ‘Shut up. Really? She’s like ten years younger than me.’

Kent shrugged. ‘Well, they were a reasonable distance away and travelling so –’

Selina kicked his shin. ‘Quit teasing me.’

‘Do I have to?’ he asked, smiling again.

Selina shook her head. ‘Nah, I need you to be a giant bag of dicks or I might start liking you.’

‘Heaven forfend.’

She strolled over to her chair. ‘That’d mean more if you weren’t an atheist.’

He wagged a finger at her. ‘Atheism can be just as much a statement of belief as theism is. I am a rational man, nothing more.’

‘Kent.’

‘What?’

‘Shut up.’

He saluted her.

***

Selina shivered inside the hoodie that Kent had handed her. It was long enough to reach her knees and she’d had to fold back the sleeves almost in half.

‘We don’t have to back.’ She said. The shore was growing closer.

‘We don’t?’ Kent asked.

She raised the hood, hiding from the rising breeze. ‘We could run away,’ she suggested.

‘Sail away,’ he said.

Selina stood next to him and leaned her head onto his shoulder. ‘We could go to Mexico.’

‘From the Potomac?’

She nudged his shoulder. ‘Asshole.’

He chuckled. ‘I don’t think that would work. You be recognised.’

Selina looked out to the dock. There were people waiting. ‘Yeah, lining the streets. As I walk down, they’d be cheering, “Tina Fay!” Right?’

She felt him nod. Then the boat shuddered as it docked. Selina bumped against him. She wasn’t about to fall but he caught her anyway.

‘Time was you’d have rather cut off your hands than touch me,’ Selina said.

‘Time was you’d only touch me to slap me,’ Kent said.

She looked over to the people gathered on the dock. ‘This was… you know.’

Kent licked his lips. ‘It’s good to get out.’

Selina folded her arms. ‘Some of us have more options than others.’

He ran his fingers through his hair. ‘If you’d like to do this again, we could –’

She shuffled her feet. ‘We’d have to clear it with Doctor Crane,’ she muttered. ‘See how Catherine feels about things.’

Kent nodded. ‘Sure. You… you let me know.’

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Selina said. ‘Uh. Thanks.’ She kissed him, on the mouth this time. It was purely impulsive. His lips were warm and soft. She smelled his skin.

When she pulled back, he was looking at her. Just looking.

Selina jerked her thumb. ‘I gotta… You know. Before they haul me off in a straitjacket.’

‘This was nice,’ Kent said.

Selina nodded. ‘Yeah. It was.’ She walked towards the gangplank.

‘You’re not a broken bird,’ Kent said.

She snorted. ‘I’m a fucking injured tiger.’

‘They’re the most dangerous.’

She felt him watch her as she waked onto the dock towards the medical staff. Then she turned back. ‘Hey,’ she called back. ‘You want your hoodie?’

‘Give it me back next time,’ Kent suggested.

Selina nodded. ‘I’ll do that.’


	2. Tom

Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

‘I don’t understand. This used to fit perfectly.’

‘She’s lost weight.’

‘Oh God! Should we tell Dr Crane?’

‘I’m sure she knows, Catherine. They track these things.’

Selina opened her eyes. It was true. The dress was a litter looser in the breast area than it had been, but it was tighter around her shoulders.

‘I told them that strength training was gonna make me look like a man,’ Selina grumbled.

Marjorie squared her shoulders. ‘Strength training is vitally important for older women, Ma’am.’

Selina forced herself to ignore the “older women” comment. ‘Yeah, I know, exercise elevates mood and can blah, blah depression.’

‘Bones,’ Marjorie said.

Catherine and Selina looked at her blankly.

‘What?’ Selina asked.

‘It encourages greater bone density,’ Marjorie said. ‘Older women are otherwise prone to osteopor- Catherine, why are you waving at me?’

Selina narrowed her eyes. ‘She’s waving at you because I’m not fucking ninety and I’m not gonna break a hip when I sneeze!’

Catherine sighed heavily. ‘Okay. I guess I can call the dressmaker to take it in.’

Selina shook her head. ‘Nah, I’m bored of wearing red or blue the whole time anyway. I wanna try like… purple, green, or gold. Ooh, yeah, something sparkly.’

They stared at her.

‘Have you taken your medication?’ Catherine asked.

‘Have you taken too much medication?’ Marjorie asked.

Selina threw up her hands. ‘I just want something different! God, for _months_ , people have been telling me I need to change things up and break old habits.’

‘We meant all the toxic people in your life,’ Marjorie said.

Selina unbuttoned her dress. ‘According to _you people_ everyone I ever worked with is “toxic.” Except for Richard.’

Marjorie nodded. Catherine thought about it.

‘Kent’s probably okay,’ she said. ‘He was always nice to me.’

‘I like Kent,’ Marjorie agreed.

Selina shimmied out of her dress. ‘Thank fuck for that. Hey, don’t look like that. He’s just escorting me to this damn fundraiser. That’s all. If I wasn’t then I’d have to go with like… Marjorie or something.’

Catherine shrugged. ‘Would it be so bad if you and Kent –’

‘Weird,’ Selina interrupted. ‘It would be weird, creepy, and wrong.’

Marjorie cleared her throat. ‘He’s also still in love with Sue Levinson-Wilson.’

Catherine shook her head. ‘Aww, poor Kent!’

‘Jesus, that was years ago,’ Selina protested.

‘Those of us who are naturally stoic can have the most tempestuous passions,’ Marjorie said.

‘Aww, baby,’ Catherine cooed.

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘Well having feelings for someone after more than a few weeks is fucking ridiculous.’ She tossed back her hair. ‘I’m gonna need a hair stylist. Tom James is gonna be at this thing I’m gonna strut in there and show him what he’s missing.’

***

The leather was warm and just slightly pliant. Selina let her fingers just caress the seats. The car had been valeted recently. She never would’ve thought she could miss the smell of polish and leather treatment. She never even thought about it, all those days when she was in and out of town cars constantly. They were always clean when she got in, if not when she got out.

The car door opened. She heard a scrap of conversation, then Kent was getting in the car and sitting opposite her. He always looked good in a tuxedo.

Selina leaned forward to kiss his cheek. He was wearing a different cologne. She caught just the faintest taste of it on his skin.

‘Good evening,’ he said, a tiny flush touching his cheeks. ‘You look… amazing.’

‘I know.’ She relaxed slightly. ‘What’s with shaving off your beard?’

He shrugged. ‘I have a moustache.’

Selina crossed her legs. ‘It’s not the same.’

‘I felt like a change,’ he said. ‘You vary your hair and makeup.’

She looked out of the window. ‘Yeah but… everything else is changing so fast. I kinda like you being the same. Reliable. It feels…’ She shrugged. It was dark outside so she could see his reflection clearly in the glass. ‘I don’t know. It weirds me out.’

‘Okay,’ he said. ‘If you ask me to escort you somewhere again, I’ll have the beard.’

Selina looked at him. ‘You don’t have to do that.’

‘I don’t _have_ to,’ he agreed. ‘But I understand if you currently find unexpected change… disquieting.’

She groaned softly. ‘I didn’t mean… fuck.’ She straightened up. ‘I bet Jonah never takes you anywhere nice, huh?’

Kent chuckled. ‘Jonah’s conception of a formal event is putting on a tie to go to McDonalds.’

She shuddered. ‘Please never mention the words “Jonah” and “conception” in the same sentence ever again. It’s too damn horrifying to consider.’

Kent leaned closer. ‘He’s living in his office. Literally, he sleeps in there. That, in combination with his personality, appears to be an effective repellent of women.’

‘Thank Christ for that.’ Selina leaned back as the driver pulled up outside. ‘You think anyone’s gonna be there like… Ben, Amy, or… Sue?’

Kent gave her an odd look. ‘Ben and Amy are both working out of state.’ He got out of the car and offered her his arm. ‘If Tom James is there then I will throw myself in front of you like a human shield.’

Selina stumbled but kept her balance. ‘What? Tom James? Why would you say that?’

The light from the streetlamps was soft and diffuse but she could clearly make out the twinkle in his eye.

‘I have heard that you and Tom… exorcized some of your _tension_ on a couch during the Congressional Ball.’

Selina groaned. ‘Shit.’

***

She gripped Kent’s hand tightly. He moved a little closer.

‘We can go if you like,’ he suggested.

‘Fuck that,’ she sneered. ‘It took _months_ for them to say I was ready for this. I’m not bailing now.’

Kent nodded. ‘There are a lot of people here and it’s very noisy. Sensory overload is a very real issue.’

There were a couple hundred people at most, and the noise was mostly from the music the orchestra was playing softly. Selina wasn’t stupid. She knew what he was trying to do.

‘You must be out of practice,’ she said. ‘Since you’re working for Jonah.’

‘Sure,’ he said. ‘Crowds can make me anxious.’

He wasn’t stupid either.

They were seated with a supermodel who’d snorted too much Kryptonite, an actor/activist who couldn’t remember his lines in either role, and of course Tom James and wife. Of fucking _course_ they were at the table.

It wasn’t until she was talking to the actor that she noticed from the corner of her eye, how _old_ Tom looked. How he stared at the women around the room like a dog looking into a butcher’s window. He looked more like his wife’s father than her husband. That wasn’t rare in Washington D.C. but somehow the man who in her mind’s eye was dashing and charismatic, now looked pathetic and desperate.

She saw Tom register her expression and decide that he didn’t like it one bit.

‘It’s great to see you back in public Madam President,’ he said. ‘I didn’t realise that they were letting you use real cutlery again.’

‘Oh my God!’ the supermodel exclaimed, surprising everyone. ‘That is _so_ typical. You’re just a senator and she was the president! You didn’t have the stress she did! You have no idea what it’s like to be a famous woman treated as a punching bag by the media and… and all the little woman-hating neckbeards!’

Tom blinked. ‘Well, I –’

‘The cruel obliviousness to issues of mental health is exactly what we’ve come to expect from the political elite,’ the actor said. ‘But it’s especially disappointing coming from you, Senator James.’

Selina looked at Kent. She knew that particular smirk. She leaned in close to him. ‘Did you set this up?’

Kent looked a model of innocence, when a truly innocent person would have only looked confused.

‘How would I possibly do that?’

‘Did you, for example, contact the organisers to ensure a snooty feminist and a “crazy people are human too” guy were at our table?’

He tilted his head. ‘Possibly if I was told you were going to have Tom at your table, I might have had one or two suggestions.’

She grinned at him. ‘Couldn’t you just suggest no Tom?’

‘Sadly, not an option.’ He shrugged. ‘And you would still need to talk to him.’

Selina snorted. ‘Pretty sure that’s not true.’

***

Silicon Valley didn’t suit Ben. He looked more listless and distracted then she could remember. But he perked up when she told him how shit Tom looked.

‘I heard Andrew Doyle had to get a camera shoved up his ass,’ Ben said. ‘His doctor had no record of prostate problems and figured they’d lost the records.’

Selina cackled. ‘Why the fuck did he agree to that?’

‘He didn’t read the letter properly!’

They were packing Selina’s suitcase. At least, Selina was throwing clothes into the suitcase and Ben was taking them out, folding them, and putting them back.

‘You see anyone while you’re in town?’ Selina asked.

Ben shrugged. ‘Kent and Bill Ericson. Bill’s trying to get back in the game properly after the widow fiasco. Losing to Jonah might be more of a career killer than jail.’

Selina flipped back her hair. ‘I heard Amy was still in Nevada.’

‘She’s engaged to her candidate,’ Ben shrugged. ‘Although it's rumoured that Dan might be a better choice.’

Selina shook her head. ‘Amy dated Dan. I think that’d sour anyone on him.’

‘Not an option for Amy.’ Ben said. ‘For her candidate.’

Selina shrugged. ‘Probably all the same to Amy.’

Ben sat down heavily on the bed. ‘She’s pretty bored already. Win or lose she’s not gonna stay past the election.’

‘Who the fuck would want to stay in Nevada?’ Selina asked.

Ben took a flask from his pocket and gulped from it. ‘Look at me, I’m so bored I’m gossiping about Amy.’

‘I’m so bored I’m listening,’ Selina said.

Ben scratched his head. ‘But you’re getting out of here. That’s gotta be a relief.’

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘Catherine is driving me up the damn wall. She’s lurking about in corridor right now. In case I... combust or some shit.’

‘She worries,’ Ben said. ‘Kids are assholes like that. They’re nearly as bad as wives.’

Selina regarded her suitcase critically. ‘Husbands sure as shit don’t.’

‘You see much of Andrew?’ Ben asked too casually.

‘Nah,’ Selina said, equally casual. ‘When I was first... A couple months ago. Catherine and Marjorie gave the asshole doctor a list of “toxic” people that he decided couldn’t visit. Andrew was number one.’

‘Who was number two?’

‘Gary.’

Ben blinked at her. ‘Gary Walsh? How the fuck did I get through if they even banned Gary?’

She waved her hand. ‘Blah co-dependant blah. He got black-balled, and Andrew, and Amy come to that. Kent didn’t tell you? He snuck through too.’

Ben shook his head. ‘We mostly talked about work and sports.’

‘The second I'm not looking, you turn into men,’ she grumbled.

There was a tap at the door.

‘Probably here to check you haven’t trashed the place,’ Ben said.

‘I knew I forgot something. Come in!’

Kent opened the door. ‘Am I early?’

Selina rubbed her hands together. ‘I’m nearly ready.’

‘Is Jonah paying you so little that you’ve signed up with Uber?’ Ben asked.

‘I wouldn’t dream of working for your company,’ Kent said tartly.

Selina put her hands on her hips. ‘Catherine has this idea I’m gonna freak out when I get out of here. Marjorie asked Kent to help out. Make Catherine feel better.’

She didn’t care for Kent’s unconvincing nod or Ben’s look of realisation, but they hadn’t said anything. Not to mention that yelling at people for funny expressions would probably get her sent right back to heavy sedation.

‘I can come back if you like,’ Kent offered.

‘Don’t you dare,’ Selina said. ‘I am getting the hell out of here right now.’

* * *

Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

Deep breath in. Deep breath –

‘You’re going to hyperventilate.’

– out.

She glowered at Kent. ‘If I do it’s because of your talking and talking.’

He glanced across at her. ‘Would you prefer to walk?’

‘Yes! I would prefer to walk like... twenty miles with all my damn luggage.’

He pulled the car over. ‘Want me to pop the trunk?’

Selina folded her arms. ‘You’d love that. Me tottering down a deserted road in the middle of nowhere.’

‘We’re next to a mall and your secret service detail is in the car behind us,’ Kent said.

‘Details! Are you gonna drive or not?’

He started the car and pulled out. ‘I hope you didn’t have any pets.’

She snorted. ‘Please, Catherine would’ve scooped them right up. She always liked animals more than people.’

‘I know the feeling,’ he said wryly. ‘My point though was that it’s been a while.’

Selina fidgeted with her seatbelt. ‘Since I went to the spa?’ She thought, from his sideways glance, he was going to dispute “spa.” She was in no mood for it. Not at all.

‘Yes,’ he said. ‘A few months.’

She looked at the belt strapping her in. ‘Some days it felt like I was never getting out.’

‘I’m sorry,’ he said quietly. ‘I shouldn’t have... I thought it might help to talk about it. Apologies.’

‘Quit apologising, you big pussy,’ she muttered wiping her eyes with a tissue.

‘I like pussies,’ he said. ‘It’s rather unfair to use the term as an insult.’

Selina laughed despite herself. ‘I didn’t mean cats!’

‘Neither did I.’

She shot him a look. He was looking straight ahead, eyes on the road very properly.

But he was smirking.

***

Her hand shook as she unlocked the door. Kent did a decent job of pretending not to notice, even as he pushed the door open for her.

The truth was that "home" was a nebulous concept. She had lived in the White House, the Observatory, and before that there had been the rented house when she was a senator. She’d flown back to Maryland when she could, but it had been a long time since she’d had somewhere that she could call her own. Somewhere with roots.

But if this wasn’t as meaningful a home as people made out then at least it wasn’t the spa. It was somewhere she could go where she wanted and do exactly as she pleased. Somewhere safe.

‘It’s okay,’ Kent said.

She felt him gently wrap his arms around her. She pushed against him. Eyes closed. A tight, warm, little cocoon.

‘It’s okay,’ he said again. He was stroking her back.

‘I know,’ she mumbled.

‘Good.’

‘Can we just stand here a minute?’ she asked.

‘Take as long as you need,’ he promised.


	3. Andrew

It wasn’t as exciting as politics, but there was fun to be had, if you were creative, and Selina could be very creative. Particularly when it came to poaching other charitable foundations' donors.

‘I feel that you may have a faulty understanding of what “charity” constitutes,’ Kent suggested.

‘I think you misunderstand why people run charities,’ Selina said. ‘They’re all people like me and none are selfless angels devoted to the common good.’

‘Colour me shocked,’ he said dryly.

‘But it doesn’t fucking matter does it? The kids still get fed whatever my motivation.’

He thought about it. ‘Arguably some people would say that worrying about your motivation is the worst kind of privilege for exactly that reason.’

‘Exactly.’ She leaned back in her chair. ‘Anyway, I’m not gonna apologise for being ambitious.’

He held up his hands. ‘You shouldn’t have to.’

‘I just get my wins in different ways than I used to. For instance, is Jonah still a worse boss than me?’

Kent waggled his hand. ‘I haven’t been dragged into an inquiry while working for him.’

She raised her eyebrows. ‘That was your fault! You and your sur lists!’

He was laughing. ‘I dispute that.’

‘I didn’t fuck up and have two different people visit congressmen!’

‘You outed the little girl with HIV, and you had Leigh fired,’ Kent countered.

Selina crossed her legs. ‘You had something going with her, huh?’

He spread his hands. ‘She was a bright girl. I was mentoring her.’ He took in her expression. ‘No. I was _not_ attempting to seduce her! Good Lord. I rather hoped you knew me better than that.’

‘I know you’re only human,’ Selina said. ‘Apparently. And you had some kind of thing going with Sue. She’s like half your age.’

He narrowed his eyes. ‘There is a gap of twenty-two years between myself and Sue. Significant, perhaps, but she is a fully mature, emotionally complete woman who was always in control of herself and the relationship. Leigh was twenty-three! She was barely more than a child and in no way equal emotionally or psychologically to a relationship with any mature man and certainly not me.’

‘You done?’ Selina asked.

He nodded.

‘You’re cute when you’re outraged.’

He rolled his eyes. ‘Your sense of humour has returned I see.’

‘I’m doing okay, not that you fucking asked,’ she said. ‘A sense of humour is totally healthy.’

‘I didn’t ask because the last time I saw you, you ranted about being pathologized and oppressed by questions about your health,’ he pointed out.

She cocked her head. ‘I don’t rant.’

‘You kicked the table.’

Selina played with her cup. ‘I believe in a healthy expression of anger.’

Kent smiled slightly. ‘ _Your_ anger, sure. You’re not very keen on other people expressing _their_ anger.’

She pulled a face. ‘What do they have to be angry about?’

He chuckled. ‘Since Richard is your chief of staff, I’m sure it won’t be an issue.’

Selina glanced towards the door. ‘He’s so easy to work with. Gary could be a nightmare. Oh, is Gary who you meant about being angry?’

He shrugged. ‘Gary, Amy, myself. Doubtless Dan and the others had their moments.’

She waved her hand. ‘Bah! I suppose you’re gonna tell me Jonah never loses his temper.’

‘That’s a simple question with a complicated answer,’ Kent said. ‘Jonah continually has small moments of temper but never in any significant violent expression of anger.’

‘If you’re aiming for zen you missed by, like, ten miles,’ Selina said.

‘I’m heartbroken,’ Kent said dryly. ‘He is currently frustrated by a lack of invitation to the unveiling of your portrait.’

Selina slipped off her shoes and tucked her feet underneath her. ‘Good, why the fuck would I want that necrotic testicle at my party.’

Kent started to grin in a way she knew pressaged some upcoming mischief. She began to smile in anticipation.

‘He asked to be my plus one,’ Kent said.

‘No, no, no! If you bring that bigfoot botherer to my unveiling I will have you blackballed from D.C. functions from now until the end of time.’

He waited before he answered. Let her dangle. ‘In fact, I told Jonah that I was taking a date.’

Selina tensed. ‘I suppose you’re taking Sue.’

He looked genuinely blank. ‘Sue?’

‘Wilson,’ she said. ‘Wilson-Levinson. I don’t know what it is with modern women and these double-barrel names.’

‘I believe that in the English tradition names are often hyphenated to prevent them from being lost to antiquity when there are no male heirs.’

Selina stretched out, resting her feet in his lap. ‘She’s not English and Levison isn’t exactly an old English name either.’

Kent rested his hands on her ankles. It was both intimate and platonic. ‘Her family is English.’

‘What? No, it’s not!’

He chuckled. ‘In fact, Sue is second generation American. Her family were in Britain since the seventeen-hundreds. She’s very proud of it.’

Selina eyed him disbelievingly. ‘This is a long way to go for a joke.’

He held up his hands. ‘No joke,’ he said. ‘Contrary to what period dramas might suggest, England has had a diverse population for hundreds of years.’

‘Yay for them,’ she said sourly.

‘Why would I take Sue?’ he asked. ‘To the best of my knowledge she’s still married.’

‘When’s that ever stopped anyone?’ Selina asked. ‘Least of all on the Hill.’

‘It stops me.’

Selina shrugged. ‘Marjorie thinks you’re still in love with Sue.’

She didn’t know what response she expected. More than raised eyebrows certainly.

‘I had no idea that Marjorie was such a romantic,’ he said dryly. ‘Yes, certainly, I cared very much for Sue. It took me a great deal of time to... process those feelings. Perhaps I haven’t entirely processed them. Nonetheless, she is married, and I have too much self-respect to throw myself at a woman who has already expressed a disinclination for me.’

Selina clasped her hands in her lap and looked down at them. ‘So, if a woman tells you that she’s not interested then that’s it?’

‘That’s it,’ he said.

‘You don’t try again?’

He sounded surprised. ‘Of course not.’

Selina looked at him from under her eyelashes. ‘What if, you know, time passed, they got to know you better, and they changed their mind?’

He seemed a little confused as well as thoughtful.

‘I suppose the ball would be in her court,’ he said. ‘But it’s not something that’s ever happened to me previously and I have no reason to anticipate it happening now.’

Selina shifted in her seat. ‘Maybe you should,’ she said nonchalantly. ‘Just, you know, something to bear in mind,’ she suggested.

He looked at her for several long seconds. ‘Okay,’ he said. ‘I will.’

***

It was surreal being back at the West Wing. It felt like a strange, half-remembered dream. The god damn shutdown wasn’t helping her sense of unreality. A portrait unveiling should be dignified, with a certain gravity. The store brand chips on paper plates and watered-down wine coolers fell woefully short.

Gary skulking over in a corner with a familiar looking blonde didn’t make her feel any better. Selina took a breath. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Kent should be around here some –

‘You’re looking good, Li,’ Andrew said, moving in for a kiss.

‘Ugh!’ She stepped back, hands up, but it wasn’t enough.

His rubbery lips, cold and slimy, caught her cheek. His hand brushed her breast. She slapped his hand. Hard.

‘Bad touch,’ she snapped.

‘If you’re not feeling friendly then I wonder why you invited me,’ he said. His tongue darted out to lick his lips.

She half expected to see him catch a fly.

‘Because you’ve used and discarded me for the last time,’ she said. ‘I just wanted to give you a final chance to see the full magnificence of me.’

She turned around to flounce off and got halfway across the room before she realised that she had no clear destination.

‘Psst!’

She spun instantly and stalked over to Kent and Ben. They were in much better spirits than anyone working for Jonah had any right to be.

‘Is he still looking?’ she hissed.

‘Like there’s a sachet of money strapped to your shoe, but he’s nailed to the floor,’ Ben said.

‘That’s a yes,’ Kent translated.

‘That’s what I’m talking about,’ Selina said, flicking back her hair. ‘Ben gets it.’

He nodded obligingly. ‘Gotta show your exes that you’re the winner.’ He looked at her. ‘I guess. That’s what my ex wives are doing anyway. Christ knows I’m never the winner.’

Kent clucked his tongue. ‘You should cheat less often,’ he advised. ‘People seem to find it... Aggravating.’

Ben shrugged. ‘I nearly died. Near death experiences change your perspective.’

‘Which time?’ Selina asked.

‘All of ‘em,’ he said.

Kent pursed his lips as he looked at Ben. ‘How many changes of perspective can one person have?’

‘Seven and counting,’ Ben said.

Selina pulled a face. ‘Thank Christ I’m not your type, Ben.’

Kent raised his eyebrows. ‘Is he your type?’

She smirked. ‘Wouldn’t you like to know.’

Before he could answer, a flunky approached Selina.

‘Ma’am, we’re about to begin.’

As she followed him, she heard Ben hiss to Kent.

‘What the _fuck_ was that about?’

She didn’t hear his reply.

***

She’d missed this. She _thought_ that she’d missed this. All the people. All the attention. Even if Jonah’s fuckery and the shutdown had knocked down the glamour and gloss to something approaching a toddler’s birthday party, the press was there, and all her contemporaries were paying her court.

She couldn’t wait for it to be over. Montez came over, of course, and made small talk. Her little entourage wandered around half-heartedly. Selina accepted the bland congratulations. The woman didn’t even have the decency to bait her. Some proper snarking was her due, damn it.

She needed a drink. A _real_ drink. As she headed to the door, she saw Sue in the corner, talking to Ben and Kent. Sue reached out to touch Kent’s lapel. To move a hair maybe, Selina had noticed the odd ginger hair on his clothing. He said it was from his cat.

Kent pulled back slightly and blocked Sue’s hand by brushing his lapel himself. Not an angry movement. Not a fearful movement. Just a natural re-establishing of boundaries.

Huh.

She headed outside. She wasn’t anxious or freaked out. She was just done, and she no longer had to live her life by other people’s expectations. There was a certain freedom in that.

Richard was somewhere back there, and he had her coat. Well, a little cold air wouldn’t kill her. It was bracing. She shivered a little and pulled her jacket around herself.

‘I should have brought a sweatshirt,’ Kent said.

Selina turned to look at him, smiling. ‘You got one that’d go with my heels?’

‘I’m sure I could find something.’ He took off his grey cashmere coat and held it out to her.

‘Maybe I should stop waiting for everyone to look out for me,’ she said.

‘Maybe,’ he said. ‘Am I “everyone” though?’

Selina took his coat. ‘I hope not.’ She pulled it on and breathed deeply. ‘Could we talk about it? Get coffee or something?’

Kent licked his lips. ‘I’d like that.’

Selina touched his hand with hers. ‘Good.’

The End


End file.
